


Perfect

by dorkyduckling



Series: Skimmons Week 2015 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Kid Fic, Skimmons Week, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy was a terrible cook, that much was obvious. Their kids were evil and that was obvious too. Jemma loved them all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> You'll get day 3 late or not at all but have this cute! Will I ever be good at summaries? The world may never know.

 

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" 

 

Daisy had just gotten in the door when she heard two excited voices and felt two sets of arms wrapped around her legs. She looked down to smile at the twins, who both beamed at her. After the long day she had, she really needed to look at their smiling faces. 

 

"Mommy! S' only 6 an' you're home! That's early!" Reagan informed her, tugging at her shirt hem. Levi nodded his agreement while trying to school his features into a very serious expression. They were every bit their mothers' children. Reagan had Jemma's eyes, wild, brown curls, and a spattering of dark freckles over her nose and cheeks. Levi had lighter eyes and sandy brown hair that always fell in his face because it was too long. Their features were all Jemma though. Despite picking a donor who looked like Daisy, they looked most like Jemma. 

 

Reagan even shared her mother's love of science. In fact, the smudge of mud on her cheek suggested a recent science experiment. She preferred spending every hour she could outside exploring or inside doing chemistry (much to Daisy's terror). She also shared most of her personality with Daisy, which created an interesting time. (Like the time they were called to the school because Reagan had almost accidentally set fire to their kindergarten classroom.) She was their little daredevil.

 

Levi was wearing his favorite tutu, probably from a dance performance he'd been planning all day. Daisy loved the performances he made for her. He would always put them on after dinner or whenever Daisy happened to be home. As long as it was before bedtime. Levi was more like Jemma than Daisy. He liked to sit quietly and read, but he also loved to learn. He loved to learn through exploration most. Most of the time he was trying to prove or disprove a hypothesis. (Like the time he wanted to know what would happen if he dropped the cat in the fish tank.) At least he liked to stay clean and was pretty much scared of his own shadow, which meant less trips to the ER for him. (Reagan was another story) 

 

The twins were a deadly combination. 

 

"I did promise I'd make dinner with you tonight, didn't I?" Daisy smiled back, shuffling inside with two five year olds latched to her legs. 

 

"Yeah, we're makin' ba-sketti!" Levi announced.

 

"Spaghetti." Jemma corrected. She appeared in the living room, bouncing Addison on her hip. The two year old babbled happily, reaching her arms out for Daisy and tried squirming out of Jemma's arms. Addison was every bit Daisy in appearance. She was the spitting image of her mother. (Jemma had carried but Addy was biologically Daisy's.)

 

Her personality was all her own though. She was their wild card. She couldn't even speak very much and she was already their sassiest child. (Her first word was 'duhhh'.) She was defiant, stubborn, and had absolutely no sense of fear. Daisy was pretty sure Addison could roll her eyes better than either of the twins. The source of her personality was widely debated, but considering her favorite person in the world was Bobbi..... They had an idea of where it came from at least. 

 

All three children were mad geniuses and carried the gene for powers. (Jemma and Daisy were going to be screwed when they hit puberty.) 

 

"Hi there, Princess." Daisy cooed, shuffling over to take Addison in her arms. Addison giggled as Daisy made a series of silly faces. Jemma sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

"It's like I'm chopped liver when you return home. It's not like I went through 16 hours of labor or anything. Or nine more when someone decided they wanted another kid with their DNA." Jemma playfully glared, her tone revealing she was only teasing. 

 

"We love you too, Mummy." Levi assured her, running over to hug Jemma. 

 

"We both wanted another, Jem." Daisy stuck out her tongue.

 

"Very mature, dear." Jemma shook her head in amusement. Daisy wiggled her eyesnrows which made the entire family laugh. 

 

"Alright, c'mon kids! Let's give Mummy a break and go make dinner." Daisy herded the twins towards the kitchen, throwing a wink at her wife. Jemma watched anxiously but tried to smile encouragingly, 

 

"I'll just be reading then!" Jemma called before going off to read in the library. She didn't want to be around should anything go horrible wrong. Which seemed pretty likely with Daisy and their children. 

 

How right she was.

 

After an hour of suspicious quiet, Jemma went to inspect the kitchen. 

 

"Oh my...." Jemma giggled, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. "Oh, dear." She got out her phone to take some pictures. The kitchen was a mess. Addy was on the ground playing in a pool of sauce. Reagan was standing on a teetering stool trying to stir a pot of sauce. A bubbling, overflowing pot with burnt edges. Though a good portion of the sauce was all over the kitchen, including the ceiling. Levi was trying to bat out the flames that had sparked on the half cooked noodles. Daisy was desperately trying to help him, frantically looking for their fire extinguisher. Flour and sauce coated all four of them throughly. 

 

Jemma took pity on them and grabbed the extinguisher, putting out the flames easily. She also preferred to not have their house burn down. It was a nice house. Not to mention Jemma was a little bit attached to her wife and children. 

 

"Jem, heyyy." Daisy tried and failed to be nonchalant. Jemma just laughed, clutching her sides. Daisy glared at her miserably but Addy started laughing too, which just made her glare fall apart completely. "Traitor! My own child has betrayed me." 

 

"Oh Daisy, you're so melodramatic." Jemma rolled her eyes. She walked over to pick Addy up, careful to hold her away from her. "I'm going to give our little 'traitor a bath'. Please clean up the twins, and the kitchen." She chuckled as she left, leaving Daisy with her mess.

 

It took about an hour and a half to get the kitchen and the children clean. Another fifteen minutes was used to decide on pizza. Obviously Daisy needed a few cooking lessons. Eventually everyone was fed and the family of five were curled up on the couch watching television.

 

"How did I get so lucky?" Jemma asked, poking her wife's nose with her free hand. Reagan was curled up in her arm, using her chest as a pillow. Addy was sprawled out between them, wrapped in a giant fluffy blanket. Daisy had Levi in her lap, rubbing his back soothingly.  

 

"Good question." Daisy teased. 

 

"I love you, so much. Even if you're a terrible cook even after six years." Jemma smiled. She leaned her head back against the couch. Daisy loved the way Jemma looked at her, like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Next to the tiny terrors. 

 

"I love you too, even if you're a terrible wife and our children are traitors. I need to have a talk with Bobbi." Daisy laughed. Their little family was perfect, she wouldn't trade them for the world. Jemma loved how Daisy looked at her like she put the stars in the sky. There was so much love in their little family, it was perfect. 

 

Everything was perfect. 


End file.
